


On a Train

by isaymeow



Series: Hakuouki ~ One Shot Collection [3]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaymeow/pseuds/isaymeow





	On a Train

Chizuru sat quietly on the train finding herself getting lost in the scenery flying past the window. Soon break would be over and she would be returning to school, leaving the fun she had at the mountain resort behind. Her days and nights would soon be filled with homework, preparing for her University entrance exams, and a flurry of after-school tutoring sessions.

 **“Why is it so cold?”** Chizuru rubbed her chilled hands along her bare arms to try to warm herself, cursing the fact that she packed her sweater in her suitcase. Her eyes closed as she leaned against the window, feeling the vibrations of the train on the track.

Suddenly something warm draped over her, and Chizuru’s eyes opened to find a beige trenchcoat and a familiar scent.  **“Hijikata-sensei?”** she said quietly while looking up at the man in front of her.

He smiled down at her for a moment before the look of embarrassment spread on his face and he turned around.  **“You said that you were cold Yukimura, Right? You don’t want to get sick before the start of your senior year do you?”**

Chizuru shook her head as the color of her cheeks turned flush, **“Arigatou Hijikata-sensei.”** She pulled the jacket in a bit closer letting the fabric brush against her skin. As he turned to leave though she reached up and grabbed ahold of his dress shirt sleeve, **“Please, stay.”**

 **“Is something wrong Yukimura,”** he said turning back in a worried tone as concern spread across his face,  **“Are you not feeling well, or are you upset…”**

 **“No Hijikata-sensei,”** Chizuru replied while gripping his sleeve tighter,  **“I…I just want you to stay… _please_.”** Her eyes never left him as he hesitated to respond, let alone move a single muscle. She knew it wasn’t appropriate, but she could no longer hide her feelings. 

 **“Yukimura,”** Hijikata stuttered in surprise,  **“but I can’t, I’m a…”**

 **“I don’t care what you are, I care about who you are Hijikata-san,”** she interrupted as her eyes began to water,  **“Please stay with me. I lov–”**

Suddenly there were strong slender arms wrapped around her and lips pressed against her own. Now she was the one filled with surprise; he was holding her, kissing her. The warmth of his body spread over her, and he left her breathless once he finally released his lips.

 **“Fine. If that’s what you want than know this,”** He replied while his hand gently brushed aside a stray tear **“I’m never going to let you go.”** A gentle smile spread across her lips and she nodded her head. He pulled her back into another kiss, and she closed her eyes once more. She felt so warm, so loved.  _“I never want this moment to end,”_ she thought to herself.

Her eyes opened slowly and she found herself alone with a white blanket over her body. Suddenly a feeling of sadness filled her heart.  **“Oh, It was just a dream,”** she said aloud while a sigh escaped her mouth, “ **I knew it was too good to be true.”**

Chizuru pulled the blanket close to her and pouted slightly as she stared back out the window. Then she realized something important, where had the blanket come from? She looked around and she didn't recognize anyone on the train, it must have been one of the train attendants. But that scent on the blanket, it still somehow reminded her of him.  **“Stop being silly, It was just a dream Chizuru,”** She quietly laughed. For a moment she really believed that maybe he really was there. Her mind was playing tricks on her, there was no way he’d be on the same train back to Kyoto. Chizuru closed her eyes and leaned against the window once again, falling back asleep.

* * *

The tall, slender man walked back to his seat in the business class section of the train. He took a sip of his coffee he just bought in the food car before taking his seat. **“I hope you were having a sweet dream Chizuru,”** Hijikata smiled softly,  **“Sleep well.”**


End file.
